Fragmentos
by LsofiaO
Summary: Porque nos quedamos con ganas de ver mas cosas en el pasado, presente y futuro.
1. Morire Intentándolo

**Estoy algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que publico algo aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **Por favor, denme una oportunidad.**

 **Moriré Intentándolo.**

Ginny sabía las consecuencias de ser novia y más aparte prometida del Niño de Oro.

Mucha gente esperaba grandes expectativas de ella, ser fuerte, educada, firme en sus decisiones, orgullosa y que sobretodo que se comportara como una dama de veintidós años.

Ginny era muchas cosas pero jamás una dama en sí, había sido la única hermana de seis hermanos mayores y con un carácter fuerte como todos.

Ella no era débil, ni muy educada (menos si la hacían enojar) y mucho menos una dama.

Pero cada vez que veía a Harry reír y lanzarle esas sonrisas que la mataban le daba fuerza para ser cada vez mejor.

Porque Ginny amaba a Harry y por el intentaría una y otra vez.

Sabía que Harry era inalcanzable en muchos sentidos a pesar de que compartiría el resto de su vida con el, pero ella necesitaba probar que era capaz de andar junto a él.

\- Ginevra.

\- Potter, si me vuelves a decir Ginevra juro que te corto la... –Se detuvo en su oración, asi no se comportaba una dama-. Lo siento.

Harry inmediatamente se preocupó, Ginny poco a poco estaba comenzando a cambiar a una chica más educada.

Esa no era su Ginny.

\- Ginny ¿pasa algo?

\- No pasa nada –murmuro viendo hacia otro lado, la había descubierto-.

\- Suficiente Ginevra, no te hagas esto.

La pelirroja se estremecido, Harry estaba molesto.

\- No les hagas caso a lo que dicen Ginny –El azabache se acercó a ella y le acaricio las mejillas haciendo que viera esos ojos esmeraldas-. ¿Dónde está mi pelirroja compulsiva, testaruda y que le importa una mierda lo que digan de ella? ¿Dónde la has dejado?

\- Harry, no lo entiendes.

\- Entonces hazme entender pelirroja.

\- Todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de mi al ser tu prometida, quieren cambiar todo.

\- ¿Y crees que yo lo voy a permitir? Creí que me conocías leona.

A Ginny poco a poco se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mal contenidas.

\- Se lo que se siente perfectamente el ser presionado perfectamente por la sociedad y la verdad nunca me importo.

\- Aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer, somos débiles; estamos cansados y adoloridos pero soy yo quien tiene que luchar para demostrarte que soy un gran hombre Ginny así que juro que moriré intentándolo.

Sonrió, dejando atrás todas las dudas de la pelirroja, se levantó y con él, la arrastro.

\- Bien, ¿Dónde está mi tarta de melaza pelirroja gruñona?

\- Cierra la boca Potter miope.

\- ¿Sabías que Ginevra es una bebida alcohólica muggle?

\- Te odio Potter arrogante.

\- Del odio al amor hay un paso.

Las carcajadas nada propias de una dama se escucharon por todo Grimmauld Place, pero poco le importaba eso, Ginny Weasley estaba feliz.

Porque los dos juntos eran un desastre.

\- Te amo Harry.

\- Y yo a ti Ginny.


	2. Sabor a Vainilla

**_Sabor a Vainilla_**

Harry Potter no es un chico delicado y especial con los sabores y los olores.

Sin embargo hay algo que le desagradaba a Harry.

La Vainilla.

Le da nauseas en todos los sentidos, ya sea en perfurme, comida, olor, sabor, etc.

Sin embargo cuando probó los labios de Ginny eso cambio.

Ella sabía a Vainilla, pero no era fuerte sino sutil y aún así podía sentirse el sabor.

Y la sorpresa que se llevo al enterarse que es la _amortemia_ el olor predilecto era nada más y nada menos que la Vainilla.

No le disguto pero tampoco le agrado.

Le fue indiferente hasta que todo de Ginny olía y sabía a Vainilla.

Y mientras más pasaba tiempo con ella más adicto se hacía.

— Si... puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

— ¿A que Harry?

— A la Vainilla.

Por Ginny Weasley podía incluso tratar con amabilidad a Vernon Dursley.

Todo por su pelirroja sabor Vainilla.

— Harry, pronto sera tu cumpleaños ¿De que sabor quieres tu pastel?

— ¿Te parece bien Vainilla?

— Estoy comenzando a creer que tienes una adicción.

— Y cómo no tienes idea pelirroja.

La risa de Ginny se escuchó por toda la habitación seguida del ojiverde.


End file.
